familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Barry Jenner
Suzanne Hunt | family = Ashley Christian | first = Boxcar Blues | last = Number One With a Bullet | character = Lt. Murtaugh | occupation = Actor | years = 1974–2016}} Barry Francis Jenner (January 14, 1941 – August 8, 2016) was an American actor. He is recur as a policeman characters such as Lt. Murtaugh on the sitcom Family Matters from 1990 to 1992. Early years Jenner was born January 14, 1941, in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He began acting during his college years at West Chester University, in Pennsylvania. After graduation, Jenner moved to New York City where he found roles in Club Champion’s Widow, opposite Maureen Stapleton, and Put Them All Together with Mariette Hartley. Along with Olympia Dukakis, he was a founding member of the innovative Whole Theatre Company where he starred opposite Olympia in Long Day’s Journey Into Night. Jenner also received wide acclaim as the self-destructive pitcher in Jonathan Reynolds' hit play, Yanks 3, Detroit 0, Top of the Ninth, directed by Alan Arkin at New York City’s American Place Theatre. Career Jenner served as a Los Angeles Police Department reserve officer for 21 years. He had early roles on two daytime programs, as Tony Cooper on Somerset (1974–76) and as Evan Webster on Another World (1976–77), where he was involved with Olive Gordon (Jennifer Leak) in an infamous storyline plot to kill long-time character John Randolph. In 1981, Jenner appeared in several episodes of Knots Landing as Jeff Cunningham, the ex-husband of Abby Cunningham (Donna Mills). He later had a recurring role as Dr. Jerry Kenderson on Dallas (1984–1986). Also in the 1980s, Jenner was a frequent celebrity guest on the $100,000 Pyramid game show. He is the only celebrity to assist in winning the $100,000 on both the Dick Clark and John Davidson incarnations of the game show. Besides that, Jenner appeared on Super Password with Lindsay Bloom, Abby Dalton and Bert Convy back in 1986. Jenner made guest appearances in other series such as Good Morning, Miss Bliss, Barnaby Jones, Highway to Heaven, Falcon Crest, Hart to Hart, Matlock, V, Silk Stalkings, and Walker, Texas Ranger. He had a recurring role on Family Matters as Lieutenant Murtaugh. Jenner had a recurring role on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine as Admiral William Ross, appearing in twelve episodes of the series. From 1996 to 1998, he co-starred in the short-lived sitcom Something So Right. Personal life Jenner married Susan Harney on May 23, 1980 and later divorced. Jenner married actress Suzanne Hunt April 1, 2001. They appeared together in the film Popcorn in 1991 and were together for more than 25 years. Barry and Suzanne had sons, Ashley and Christian. In films, Jenner played the role of Lieutenant James Bradley in the sci-fi spoof, Popcorn, starring opposite his actress wife, Suzanne. Death He died on August 8, 2016, at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles from acute myeloid leukemia at the age of 75. External links * Barry Jenner on Wikipedia Category:Actors Category:Recurring Cast Category:Deceased Characters